The present invention relates to a surrounding type fin-retaining structure of heat radiator and, more particularly, to a retaining structure, wherein grooves on frills of fins are tightly joined together to form a surrounding and closed shape, and a retaining tool matching the shape of the grooves is embedded in the grooves to fix the fins of a heat radiator.
Heat radiators play an important role in heat-emitting electronic parts. As electronic parts have more and more powerful functions, their volume of generated heat becomes greater and greater. Without heat radiators to radiate out large quantities of heat to the outside, heat-emitting electronic parts will easily be damaged due to high temperature. Heat radiator types can be divided into aluminum-extrusion type, die-casting type, and folding type. A folding type heat radiator comprises a plurality of fins to form a larger heat-radiating area so that large quantity of heat can be taken away. Because aluminum-extrusion type and die-casting type heat radiators have limitations resulting from processing, folding type heat radiators are more commonly used nowadays.
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, fins 10a of a prior art folding type heat radiator are formed by punching a plurality of metal sheets 11a. Each of the metal sheets 11a comprises a rectangular main body 111a with two frills 112a joined at two sides thereof. The two frills 112a are parallel to each other, and are perpendicular to the main body 112a. Each of the two frills 112a has two slots 113a. Each of the slots 113a is connected with a retaining board 114a matching the slot 113a. A hook groove 115a is formed on each of the retaining boards 114a by means of pressing. When the fins 10a of a heat radiator are to be assembled together, the retaining board 114a needs to be placed into a slot 113xe2x80x2a at a corresponding position of another metal sheet 11xe2x80x2a, as shown in FIG. 2. Next, the hook groove 115a on the retaining board 114a is used to retain the slot 113xe2x80x2a of the metal sheet 11xe2x80x2a. In this way, the fins 10a of a heat radiator can be assembled together.
However, in addition that the slots 113a need to be formed by punching the metal sheets 11a, it is necessary to provide the retaining boards 114a, and it is also necessary to form the hook groove 115a on each of the retaining boards 114a by means of pressing, resulting in much difficult manufacture and assembly. Moreover, it takes much time and money.
Accordingly, the above fins of heat radiator have inconvenience and drawbacks in practical use. The present invention aims to resolve the problems in the prior art.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a surrounding type fin-retaining structure of heat radiator, wherein grooves on frills of fins are retained with a retaining tool to easily fix the fins of a heat radiator. Moreover, the shape of the heat radiator is not limited, and many manufacturing and assembling steps can be saved.
To achieve the above object, the present invention provides a surrounding type fin-retaining structure of heat radiator comprising a retaining tool and a plurality of fins. The retaining tool is integrally formed. The fins are formed by punching metal sheets. Each of the metal sheets comprises a main body connected with two frills. Each of the frills has a groove with gaps at a predetermined position thereof. When the fins are tightly arranged together, the grooves on the frills will be tightly joined together to form a surrounding and closed shape. The retaining tool is manufactured to have the same size and shape as those of the grooves. The retaining tool is then placed into the grooves and retained therein to fix the fins of a heat radiator.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing, in which: